The sweep core die device generally relates to injection dies and more specifically to two piece dies. More particularly, the invention has two movable and retractable arcuate cores that move simultaneously during casting.
Dies produce various parts of many descriptions. Such parts function as individual machines or as a component in another machine. One machine is a motorcycle, having two wheels upon a frame with an engine and transmission and controls for them manipulated by the operator. The operator starts the motorcycle, operates the gears and the brakes, and steers the motorcycle as desired. The motorcycle moves under the power of its engine.
Engines come in a plurality of designs. Yet all engines require fuel. Earlier engines utilized carburetors to blend fuel and air into a mixture. The mixture then entered the cylinders of the engine for combustion. Carburetors performed their blending with precise adjustments to select screws which regulated the flow of fuel and air through venture like passages within the carburetor. In time, the screws accumulate deposits from the fuel and vibration of the engine rattles the position of the screws. With the screws out of position or gummed up, the carburetor releases an altered fuel air mixture and the engine performs differently, usually poorly. The operator notices a decrease in performance when climbing hills or accelerating to pass a car. The operator may also detect an increase in fuel consumption.
Noting the mechanical and fluid weaknesses of carburetors, scientists, engineers, and mechanics worked to develop a replacement, the fuel injector. A fuel injector delivers a precise amount of fuel through a shaped nozzle directly into the top of a cylinder. Each cylinder has its own injector, or throttle body. The injector disperses the fuel into the cylinder generally in mist form. The mist blends with air previously drawn into the cylinder and compressed by the piston into the head of the cylinder. Each throttle body has a sensor that detects the resulting fuel air mixture allowing for adjustment of the fuel into the next stroke of the piston in that cylinder. Each throttle body has electronic communication to a control module where a computer or microprocessor monitors and adjusts the fuel in real time.